


Fragments (1/2)

by twopinkcarnations



Series: Fragments [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Notallthe reboots are total busts for Michael.





	Fragments (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 2 deleted scenes from my Secret Santa fic that I didn't want to let go to waste! So enjoy this PWP ficlet!

She's totally naked in front of him, and he doesn't think she's ever looked fiercer. 

He pulls on Eleanor's hair, bringing her closer to his lap. Michael’s head tips back with a groan as Eleanor’s throat convulses around his dick.

She pushes against his still-clothed thighs, and he reluctantly releases her. She pulls off him with a wet sound and wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand.

If looks could kill…

“I told you not to forking do that.”

He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

“It was the heat of the moment. It won’t happen again,” Michael says.

“I’ll bite it off,” Eleanor warns, wrapping her hand around the base of him.

He smirks as she puts her lips on him again.

The thing was, _he believed her._

Michael smirks and moans low in his throat as he comes in her mouth.

Limbs loose and feeling supremely satisfied, he lifts a hand.

_Snap!_


End file.
